Sailor Chibi Moon (manga)
|-|Chibiusa Tsukino= |-|Black Lady= |-|Sailor Chibi Moon= |-|Princess Usagi SL Serenity= |-|Super Sailor Chibi Moon= |-|Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon= |-|Lambda Chibiusa= |-|Princess Lady Serenity= Summary Chibiusa Tsukino, also known as "Princess Small Lady Serenity" is the daughter of the future Usagi (Neo Queen Serenity) and Mamoru (King Endymion). She first appears in the Black Moon Arc/Sailor Moon R and is revealed to have come from the future Silver Millennium. She is over 900 years old but because of the longevity granted by the Silver Crystal, she is only a child in appearance and mannerisms. After the Black Moon Arc's conclusion, she comes to the past again in the Infinity Arc/Sailor Moon S. She became good friends with Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn. After a somewhat complicated relationship with Helios/Pegasus in the Dream Arc, she returns to the future. She appears again in Stars to help Eternal Sailor Moon against Galaxia and frees her from her imprisonment in vines. At the very end of the manga, she returns to the future (presumably for good) and Usagi is revealed to be pregnant with the current incarnation of Chibiusa. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | 4-B, likely 4-A with Pink Sugar Heart Attack | At least 3-C, likely higher | At least High 3-A | Unknown Name: Chibiusa Tsukino, Usagi "Small Lady" Serenity, Black Lady (temporarily), Queen of Darkness (as Black Lady), Sailor Chibi Moon, Princess Soldier, Apprentice Soldier, Sailor Soldier in Training, Sailor Soldier of Friendship, Small Lady, Rabbit Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: 903+ (But physically and mentally 8-10, adolescent as PLS) Classification: Human, Student, Servant of Death Phantom (2nd arc), Sailor Senshi, Crown princess of Earth Powers and Abilities: |-|Chibiusa Tsukino= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 4 & 8; as long as her Star Seed is not destroyed or modified, she will always be reincarnated), Reincarnation/Revitalization (With Sailor Crystal), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Time Manipulation and Time Travel (with the Space-Time Key), Can exit space-time (Accidentally went to the End of Space-time when she was wandering from home in depression), Hypnosis, Identity and Memory Manipulation (With the Luna-P), Extrasensory Perception (Inter-dimensional senses), Can see ethereal beings, Teleportation and Catoptromancy (with Deep Aqua Mirror), Transformation (along with Cloth Manipulation), Resistance: to Disease Manipulation and Life-Force Absorption |-|Black Lady= All of previous minus Catoptromancy plus Dark Magic, Negative Energy Manipulation, Dark Energy Projection, Darkness Manipulation, Positive Energy Nullification, Brainwashing, Flight, Summoning (Dark Pillars), Temporal Teleportation (Can also teleport with others to the end of space-time), Dimensional Travel, Dark Aura, Poisonous Mist via Dark Pillars, Space-Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Via Dark Crystal Pillars, in her senshi form, she erased Death Phantom to a mere "will" alongside his physical body Nemesis), Energy Absorption, Resistance to: Matter Decay, Death Manipulation, limited Existence Erasure (The fog of the Black Crystal instantly kills those exposed to it, and after a while their bodies are erased. Chibi Usa herself is unaffected) and Radiation Poisoning |-|Sailor Chibi Moon= Same as the first but stronger, Lunar Magic, Healing and Empowerment (Astrological Physiology; can draw powers associated with her astrological planet), Energy Manipulation (Energy Blast), Regeneration (Likely Mid; Sailor Senshi possess the light of the planet protectors, which grants them regeneration), Sound Wave Generation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can destroy ghosts/spirits and attack on the astral and spiritual planes), Enhanced Senses, Sealing, Aura, Light Manipulation, Barriers, Teleportation (She can also teleport with others and through dimensions), Esoteric Cosmic Manipulation, Spell Creation and Negation (Can also reverse spells with the henshin), Resistance to: Radiation, Brainwashing, Illusions, Energy Drain, Space-Time Warp, Existence Erasure (The Dark Pilar and Death Phantom erase things from existence. Sailor Moon has a higher degree, as she can survive the Death Phantom's assault with no problem. Other Senshi were able to resist, but they were weakened) and Soul Absorption (Can resist the Death Buster's soul absorption) |-|Super Sailor Chibi Moon= All previous abilities enhanced, Spatial Manipulation and Destruction, Can attack through dimensions, Summoning (with Crystal Carillon), Resistance to: Sleep Manipulation, Nightmares, Fate Manipulation and Curse Manipulation |-|Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon= All from previous to a far higher degree, Powers via Crystal through her Lunar Object (Can unleash the power of the Punk Moon Crystal), Reality Warping, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 & 3), Resurrection, Ice Manipulation (Along with the Sailor Quartet) |-|Lambda Chibiusa= Same as previous normally plus Pure Form, Time Travel, Wing Manifestation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 & 3), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Can exist without any effort in the cauldron of the galaxy, which erases everything from existence with a simple touch) Attack Potency: Large Star level+ (Capable of damaging Sailor MoonVol. 5, Act 24 - Attack, Black Lady, she is superior to all guardian Senshi thanks to Wiseman's power) | [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DodoNova2/Planet_Nemesis_Revisted_(Sailor_Moon) Solar System level] (Upon her awakening as a Sailor SenshiVol. 5, Act 25 Showdown - Death Phantom -'', she destroyed a planet large enough to engulf the Solar System with Sailor MoonVol. 5, ''Act 26 Replay - Never Ending -''), likely '''Multi-Solar System level' with Pink Sugar Heart Attack (Her attack actually scared Mistress 9Vol. 8, Act 36 Infinity 10 Infinite - Upper Atmosphere -'') | At least '''Galaxy level' (Should be comparable to Super Sailor Moon's casual energy emissions), likely higher (Hotaru transformed into Super Sailor Saturn to fight alongside herVol. 10, Act 45 - Dream 7, Mirror Dream) | At least High Universe level (Can release the full power of the Silver Crystal briefly, stronger than the Amazon Senshi who have destroyed a Sailor AnimamateVol. 12, Act 57 - Stars 8, likely on par with Sailor Saturn as soon to be leader of the Solar System Senshi of the future, possesses the Pink Moon Crystal, her own evolved version of the Silver Crystal and is able to harness it like Sailor Moon) | Unknown with the Lambda PowerIt's never been confirmed if the Sailor Senshi maintained their Lambda Powers outside the Galaxy Cauldron. As such it's unlikely these powers can be ascribed to EoS Sailor Chibi Moon, and it should be probably be considered along the lines of one-off power-ups. Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should be above second arc Sailor MoonVol. 5, Act 23 Covert Maneuvers - Wiseman) | Massively FTL+ (Easily comparable to the Weaver Stars who travel dozens of light-years easily, a determined Chibi Moon has outpaced Sailor UranusVol. 7, Act 33 Infinity 7 Transformation - Super Sailor Moon -'', faster than Sailor Moon having spread an attack in the universe) | '''Massively FTL+' | At least Massively FTL+ (Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon and the Amazon Senshi easily traveled 25,000 light-years in an instant to answer a distress signal from Sailor Chibi-Chibi) | At least Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Stellar (Was able to move around on a planet with an intense enough gravity not even light can escape it) | At least Stellar | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Star Class+ | Solar System Class | At least Galactic, likely higher | At least High Universal | Unknown Durability: Large Star level+ (Can tank being inside Nemesis' Black Hole) | Solar System level | At least Galaxy level (The super sailor transformation has repercussions on the body, she is able to transform without receiving the damage of her own power), likely Multi-Galaxy level (Survived an attack that hurt Super Sailor Saturn) | Possibly Universe level+ (Survived an attack from a powered up Eternal Sailor UranusVol. 12, Act 58 Stars 9) | Unknown with the Lambda Power Stamina: Chibi Moon was shown to perform powerful attacks with the Silver Crystal and looked none worse for wear, so presumably high | Likely infinite | Unknown with the Lambda Power Range: Unknown | Universal+ (Was disrupting all of space-timeVol. 5, Act 22 Hidden Agenda - Nemesis) | Unknown Standard Equipment: |-|Items= File:Lunap.jpg|Luna-P File:Key_of_Space-Time_Manga.PNG.png|Space-Time Key File:HolyGrailArtbook3.jpg|Holy Grail File:M_chibimooncompact.gif|Chibi Moon Compact File:CrystalCarillonManga.gif|Crystal Carillon * Luna-P: A device used by Chibiusa Tsukino that was given to her by Sailor Pluto. It was her dear friend and it bore a strong resemblance to Luna. Luna-P seemed to have some self-awareness; it followed Chibiusa and defended her. She could also use Luna P for communication with the other Sailor Guardians. Chibiusa used Luna-P with various commands. She used Abracadabra Pon, a phrase that was taught to her by Sailor Pluto, for whenever she felt sad. She also transformed Luna-P into an umbrella in order to hypnotize Usagi's family into thinking that she was their cousin. Luna-P transformed into the Pink Moon Rod when Sailor Chibi Moon desired the power to help her friends. * Space-Time Key ｢時空じくうのカギ｣: A magical item from the Sailor Guardian of Space-Time, Sailor Pluto, that was carried and used by Chibiusa Tsukino after the latter had taken one from Sailor Pluto's chain in order to travel back in time. The key allowed Chibiusa to travel through various timelines, and call on Sailor Pluto as well. * Prism Heart Compact: Chibiusa Tsukino's first transformation brooch, in which she used to transform into Sailor Chibi Moon. It is also referred to as the Pink Sugar Compact. The compact is never referred to as this name, as it was never named on-screen or in the manga. * Holy Grail ｢聖杯せいはい｣: A sacred goblet/cup of great, holy power used by Super Sailor Chibi Moon in the original anime's third season, and the manga. By calling out Crisis, Make-up! (Moon Crisis Power in the Cloverway English dub), the Grail enables her to temporarily become Super Sailor Chibi Moon, which is a much stronger and more powerful evolution of her third regular Sailor form. * Chibi Moon Compact: The brooch that Chibiusa uses in order to transform into Super Sailor Chibi Moon with "Moon Crisis, Make Up!" It is her second compact, and it is very similar to Usagi's, except that the center jewel is a heart instead of a circle, and the outer ribbon design pattern is slightly different. Like Usagi's compact, she received it from Pegasus. * Crystal Carillon: A mystical attack item given to Super Sailor Chibi Moon by Pegasus, and was used to call upon Pegasus during fights, so she could use his exceptional healing ability. The Carillon was a very small item, smaller than the palm of the hand. It was given to Chibiusa by Pegasus mainly for the purpose of communication. All Chibiusa had to do was to ring the bell to call on Pegasus. Sailor Chibi Moon used it to perform Twinkle Yell once. |-|Weapons= File:Black_Crystal_monoliths.jpg|Black Crystal monolith File:Pink_Moon_Stick.gif|Pink Moon Rod File:CutieMoonRodManga.jpg|Cutie Moon Rod File:MKS.jpg|Chibi Moon Kaleido Scope File:EternalTiareManga.gif|Eternal Tiara File:Deep_Aqua_Mirror.jpg|Deep Aqua Mirror * Black Crystal monolith: Tower-Sized pillars of Evil Black Crystal Black Lady summons that can cause everything in the surrounding area to vanish. They can ravage a planet upon impact, slowly erases things from existence. The addition of other such crystal monoliths can hasten the process. * Pink Moon Rod: Sailor Chibi Moon's very first weapon as a Sailor Senshi Sailor Chibi Moon used this item to perform Pink Sugar Heart Attack and the manga only attack, Pink Sugar Tuxedo Attack, which was used in conjunction with Tuxedo Mask's own Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber attack. In the manga, wanting to help Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon's Luna P transformed into the Pink Moon Rod. * Cutie Moon Rod: In the manga and Sailor Moon Crystal, Neo-Queen Serenity gave her Cutie Moon Rod to Sailor Chibi Moon during the final battle with Death Phantom, so that she could join and fight alongside Sailor Moon. The two scepters combined powers easily obliterated Death Phantom, but had broken the two scepters in the process. * Chibi Moon Kaleido Scope: A smaller version of Sailor Moon's "Moon Kaleido Scope". * Eternal Tiare: During the final "Chibiusa's Picture Diary", Sailor Chibi Moon also had an Eternal Tiare. However, she was never shown to have it during the main storyline. * Deep Aqua Mirror (temporarily): Sailor Neptune's Talisman, which she used to perform the attack "Submarine Reflection". It was used not only as a weapon, but also to reveal the truth and the location of enemies. The mirror has been seen to work for others beside Sailor Neptune as Chibiusa once used it to locate and teleport to a different location. Michiru gave Chibiusa the mirror at some point before the Dream Arc. When the Outer Sailor Guardians returned, Chibiusa teleported the mirror back to Super Sailor Neptune in order to help her fight the Dead Moon Circus. |-|Costume Items= File:Evilblackcrystalearringfn3.jpg|Evil Black Crystal earrings File:SailorMoonMangaRedHairPieces.jpg|Red Hair Pieces File:Sm.mangamoontiara.PNG.png|Tiara File:Feather_Clips.JPG.jpg|Wing Hair Clips * Evil Black Crystal earrings: These passively warp space-time and help resist space-time manipulations and speed blitzes. They also allow for Time Travel and produce negative energy which can nullify normal energy. * Red Hair Pieces: Often called Odango Covers or Odango Shields by fans, appear in Sailor Chibi Moon's hair when she transforms, decorating her odango. The pieces allows her to release supersonic waves when she cries. The ability to hear people from a distance appeared only once, Act 1 of the manga and episode 1 of the anime, and it was never used or referenced again in both continuations. * Tiara: Part of any Sailor Senshi's fuku, except Sailor Cosmos, Sailor Galaxia, and Eternal Sailor Moon. When looking at the tiara from a distance it appears to have a rather simple smooth golden design with a circular red gem at it's centre. On closer inspection though one can see that it in fact has subtle details engraved in its surface and the gem itself is encased in a golden frame. * Wing Hair Clips: The hairpieces that Sailor Chibi Moon wore in all of the continuations of the series. The clips were white and had three feathers on each clip. |-|Misc. Items= File:SilverCrystalManga.png|Silver Crystal File:Pink_moon_crystal_in_the_original_manga.jpg|Pink Moon Crystal * Silver Crystal ｢幻まぼろしの銀水晶ぎんずいしょう｣: A crystalline object which provides her basic power, contains limitless power and is the source of all energy in the universe. She can call upon her future self to use the power of both the future and present crystal to double its power. In the original English dub, it was called the Imperium Silver Crystal. In the reprinted manga and Sailor Moon Crystal, it is known as the "Legendary Silver Crystal". * Pink Moon Crystal: The more evolved form of the Silver Crystal that belonged to Chibiusa in the manga. She used it to transform into her "Eternal" form. Its evolution into this form allowed Sailor Chibi Moon to save Helios after the battle with Queen Nehellenia. Intelligence: Average Child. Very Charismatic (Despite being a new kid, became class president) Weaknesses: Hadn't fully matured emotionally and so couldn't always use the Silver Crystal optimally, her usage depended on her emotional state. Her stats vary depending on her level of determination and emotional intensity | Unknown Feats: Show/Hide * While in her civilian form, Tanked being at the epicenter of a space-time storm that threatened Base Sailor Pluto and Post-Resurrection Tuxedo Mask.Vol. 3, Act 14 Conclusion and Commencement - Petite Étrangere -'' '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' |-|Chibiusa Tsukino= * Abracadabra Pon: Chibusa transforms the Luna-P into various objects. Most notably is an umbrella which she can use to hypnotize people. In the anime this technique was called "Luna P Magic". abracadabrapon.jpg : Henshin: Chibiusa can use the Power of her Sailor Crystal to Transform into Sailor Chibi Moon and then her stronger forms. The Henshin Power can also be used to teleport through dimensions or reverse enemy-magic. chibimoon-awakens.jpg|'First Sailor Chibi Moon's transformation' * Moon Prism Power, Make Up: The first command Chibiusa Tsukino used to transform into Sailor Chibi Moon. It was first used episode 104 of the original anime and Act 25 of the manga. In the English Dub, it was shortened to Moon Prism Power, or Mini Prism Power. * Crisis, Make Up: A command used to transform into Super Sailor Chibi Moon in the manga with the Holy Grail. In the English version, it was Moon Crisis Power. Holy grail CM.jpg * Moon Crisis, Make Up: The command used with Usagi to transform into Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon, respectively. It debuted in episode 130 of the original anime and Act 39 of the manga. SSCM Henshin.jpg SCCM.jpg * Pink Moon Crystal Power, Make Up: The command used in order to transform into the eternal form of Sailor Chibi Moon with the Pink Moon Crystal. This command was only used in the manga. |-|Black Lady= * Space-Time Travel: With the Power of the Black Crystal, she can travel through space and time. She used this to the end of space-time Black lady go to the end of space time.jpg Black lady go to the end of space time 2.jpg * Black Crystal Shard: Black Lady can generate a black crystal shard and throw it at the enemy. The crystal generates a black mist that can kill he targets instantaneously, swallow them into darkness or erase them. They can also be used for distorting space-time, nullifying all the opponents' powers, and to travel between dimensions Usagi_warped.jpg|Black Crystal Warp Sailor_Moon_Black_Moon_Crystal_Tokyo_covered_in_fog.jpg|Instant Death and Erasure Sailor Moon Black Moon Black Lady let's the planet die .jpg|Black Lady can wipe things out of existence Lady Summon Crystal 1.jpg|Black Lady summons a Crystal Lady Crystal.jpg|Black Lady throws a crystal Black Crystal Swallow.jpg|Everythings is swallowed and eradicated * Mind Control: Black Lady manipulated Tuxedo Mask and made him into an obedient slave |-|Sailor Chibi Moon= * Supersonic Waves ｢超音波ちょうおんぱ｣: When Sailor Chibi Moon began to cry, her odango hair emitted waves which injured enemies. The Waves emitted can strike on the Astral Plane and hurt ghosts, and can also destroy dimensions or damage the fabric of space itself. sailor sonic wave.gif|'She manipulate sound' * Moon Princess Halation: Chibi Moon using the Cutie Moon Rod which shoots a light beam from it. This attack ignores spacetime distortion and many other defensive haxes, and can hit on the spiritual plane to destroy evil spirits. * Double Moon Princess Halation: An even stronger and more powerful combination attack used in the manga and second anime series by Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon against Death Phantom with their own Cutie Moon Rods. When Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon used their Moon Princess Halations in conjunction it was powerful to destroy a Solar System Sized Planet. Chibi moon's attack.jpg Planet Destro Moon.jpg * Pink Sugar Heart Attack: A Bizarrely powerful attack. Chibi Moon uses the Pink Moon Stick and fires a Magical Heart that showed more destructive power then the Talismans. PinkSugarHeartAttackSMC.gif|Pink Sugar Heart Attack * Pink Sugar Tuxedo Attack: An attack which Sailor Chibi Moon and Tuxedo Mask performed together using the Pink Moon Stick while blasting energy towards the enemy. |-|Super Sailor Chibi Moon= Super Sailor Chibi Moon: A more powerful form of Sailor Senshi that comes from the holy powers of the Holy Grail, the Super Sailor Power-Up increases the Sailor Senshi's Power by 10,000 times. SSCM Henshin 2.jpg * Twinkle Yell: Super Sailor Chibi Moon rings the Crystal Carillon summoning her companion, Helios. It can even summon him from other dimensions. Chibimoon.twinkle.attack01.gif|Twinkle Yell * Moon Gorgeous Meditation: Super Sailor Chibi Moon uses the Kaleido Moon Rod to launch a wave of rainbow color which "shatters" an opponent's space-time, locking them inside a glass dimension. This can be done together with Super Sailor Moon. * Submarine Mirror: A command used by Sailor Chibi Moon with Sailor Neptune's Deep Aqua Mirror to transport herself to Sailor Neptune's location. SSCM reflection.jpg * Rainbow Double Moon Heartache ｢虹色双月心激レインボー・ムーン・ダブル・ハート・エイク｣: A combination attack performed with Super Sailor Moon in the manga using their Spiral Heart Moon Rod and the Pink Moon Stick respectively; combining their power and creating a large ball of pink energy and when it was unleashed, it appeared as a series of energy ribbons with hearts along them. RainbowDouble_MoonHeartacheSMC.gif|Rainbow Double Moon Heartache |-|Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon= Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon: The Highest Conventional State of Sailor Senshi, in this state Sailor Chibi Moon is using the very power of the Silver Crystal itself. This state increases her stats and her attack power by a drastic degree. * Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss: Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon can use the Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss technique. This attack creates a space-time vortex which seems to lock the opponent in place in space-time, the vortex emanates the energy of the Full Power of the Solar System, including the entirety of the power of the Silver Crystal which can create the energy of a universe. This attack seems to be able to hit opponents in other dimensions and can attack on the spiritual plane. * Starlight Honeymoon Double Therapy Kiss: A combination attack much like Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss performed with Sailor Moon in the manga and musicals. * Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss: An attack performed with the Sailor Quartet in the manga series and stage musicals to freeze the vines strangling Eternal Sailor Moon, Princess Kakyuu, and Sailor Chibi Chibi. |-|Lambda Chibiusa= Lambda Chibiusa: At the end of the series, Chibiusa absorbed the Lambda Power and could exist in "Perfectly Heavenly Form" within the Galaxy Cauldron which normally erases existence. Key: Black Lady | Base Sailor Chibi Moon | Super Sailor Chibi Moon | Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon | Lambda Chibiusa Note: Gallery File:42314dddbb36f811d8485aeb9f351dd2.jpg File:Sailormoon-materials-collection-028.jpg File:411a4a6a810e696d6892b4293a7d3b72.jpg File:3c4c4bf22a3e0224ce60b909ed448599.jpg File:Sailormoon-materials-collection-080.jpg File:Sailormoon-artbook-5-32.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Magical Girls Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Hypnotists Category:Leaders Category:Mind Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Light Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Princesses Category:Schoolgirls Category:Sound Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Key Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Healers Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Game Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Void Users Category:Sidekicks Category:Rod Users Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Memory Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Cursed Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Empowerment Users Category:Mirror Users Category:Lunar Users Category:Reincarnation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Wing Users Category:Cosmos Users Category:Element Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Unknown Tier